


Ring Song

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem from a rather different point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Song

 

.

.

Listen as I spin my lies  
and hatred flows through every word  
you hear.  
To fill your heart and ready mind  
with envy, lust and greedy thought  
I try.  
Persuasion drips from formless lips  
to seek a way and bring you close  
to he  
who rules my heart and very soul,  
and would the world hold in his hands,  
and let  
it burn away the golden light  
replaced with dark as black as coal  
in me.  
Oh so nearly am I there,  
You reach to take me for your own  
and smile.  
Not knowing how I do deceive  
you think I will belong to you  
alone.  
You foolish child how could you  
hope to steal away the precious love  
I am.  
For he whose power conquers all  
will never give me up to you  
to hold.  
Yet I will tell you what you  
wish to hear and whisper softly in  
your head.  
Take me my love and I will  
make your heart sing out for all  
to hear.  
A song of strength and power  
like none other you would ever know  
again.  
Then I will watch you as you  
burn under the wrath of he I love  
and die.  
Reunited with my master  
at long last once more I will shine out  
anew.  
For we combined will rule as  
it was always meant for us  
to do.


End file.
